Fleeing Efrafa
by Dark-Celeste
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the does didn't wait to be broken out? In this, they didn't. They escape and meet up with Hazel's group. But the danger still follows!
1. The Council

Title: Fleeing Efrafa  
  
Author: Dark-Celeste37 Email: lauren_dunlop@hotmail.com Rating: PG Summary: Have you wondered what would have happened if the does didn't wait to be broken out? In this, they don't. They band together and escape, meeting up with Hazel's group. But danger still follows! Disclaimer: I do not own Watership Down, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic! Though there are a couple officers in this story I own, Miccala and Gissa. But they're not important.  
  
I wrote this story for a school assignment last year, and while I was sifting through the word documents on my pc, I found this and thought, why not put it on fanfiction.net? So here it is!  
  
A rabbit, a young doe with a soft brown coat hopped over to a patch of emerald green grass that was swaying softly in the midsummer breeze. Munching hungrily, the doe- her name was Hyzenthlay- thought about her idea. She had gathered together a group of does that were unsatisfied with Efrafa's system, and they were going to go to the council and ask permission to leave Efrafa and start a new warren elsewhere. Three representatives of the group were to be present in the council room immediately after morning silflay to make their request.  
  
A new doe joined the pondering Hyzenthlay, one by the name of Nethilta. She was one of the does in Hyzenthlay's group, and also one of the more sensible, strong willed and courageous does.  
  
"Are you ready to go see the council?" asked Nethilta, a bit nervously.  
  
"We'll be fine," replied Hyzenthlay calmly. She understood her friend's anxiety; this could be their only chance of leaving the crowded warren. "They won't punish us just for asking."  
  
The smaller doe shifted uncomfortably. "I know. I just couldn't bear having to stay here forever. I don't think I can stand another week let alone the rest of our lives!" She nibbled at some grass then continued. "Anyway, we should go find Thethuthinnang now. Silflay will be over soon, and we must be at the council right after."  
  
The council meetings were held in the largest chamber in the warren. The council listened to each rabbit's request or proposal and sent them on their way disappointed more often then not.  
  
Hyzenthlay and the two other does other does chosen to represent the group at the council meeting were taken into the room, and led in front of a row of stern-looking rabbits.  
  
A guard nudged Hyzenthlay, signaling that she was to speak. She began in a strong, purposeful voice.  
  
"My name is Hyzenthlay, of the left haunch mark. Nethilta, Thethuthinnang and I came here representing a group of does from all marks. We wish to leave Efrafa and start a new warren somewhere else. It is much too crowded here, and we are so depressed we are unable to bear kittens. So we humbly ask permission to form a warren away from Efrafa."  
  
The wizened rabbits of the council whispered briefly to each other and the middle one spoke bluntly. "NO." The answer resounded against the smooth walls of the large room, and the does' hearts fell.  
  
Hyzenthlay glanced at Nethilta before speaking. "Please sir, the system is falling apart. We will go as far away as you wish!"  
  
"I will not say it again! Now leave! Your presence here is no longer required. Guards, lead them out."  
  
Hyzenthlay was at a loss. They couldn't argue anymore, that was clear by the look on each council member's face. With a defeated sigh, her spirit fled from her. She turned and allowed herself to be ushered out by the heavy guards. Nethilta and Thethuthinnang followed quickly, despair clouding their faces.  
  
Hyzenthlay flopped wearily to the ground in her burrow, lacking the heart to tell her followers the outcome of the meeting. Instead she sent Nethilta to deliver the news.  
  
"But how badly we need out of this prison!" Hyzenthlay said to herself desperately. "I suppose we haven't a choice now, though I had wished to avoid it if possible.We must plan an escape."  
  
After she had rested, Hyzenthlay called for her two friends to meet in her burrow.  
  
"You sent for us?" asked Thethuthinnang in a lost voice. "What more is there to be said?"  
  
"Everything. We must plan an escape. It must make sure we get out of Efrafa safely, and when they search for us we will appear to have vanished into thin air."  
  
Nethilta looked shocked, though hope flashed across her features. "An.An escape? But how? The only buck we have is Blackavar, and he's in poor shape and half-crazy since the council punished him for trying to escape!"  
  
Hyzenthlay sighed. "I know, we'll have to do it without more bucks. But Blackavar can fight, and I'm fair certain he'll agree to join us. He'll want revenge for what they did to him."  
  
Nethilta still hesitated. "Are you sure he won't refuse?"  
  
"Blackavar's no coward. He's not afraid of pain or punishment. He'll leap at another chance to flee from Efrafa.  
  
"Alright. Now we need a plan."  
  
Hyzenthlay decided they'd best get some sleep before starting on a plan. Nethilta and Thethuthinnang would meet in her burrow at dawn to work on it. Hyzenthlay, however, hadn't a clue what she was going to do. She didn't have a plan in her head yet, not even the tiniest bit. Ideas ran through her head as she lay on her side, fending of Efrafa's suffocating atmosphere that surrounded her in the darkness.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I'm not to sure of it myself, but my teacher gave me good marks! ^_~ Anyway, please review!!! 


	2. Carrying out the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Watership down! Only two bickering officers in this fic.  
  
Precisely at dawn, the two friends of Hyzenthlay appeared at the entrance of her burrow, still groggy from their sleep. Hyzenthlay, on the other hand, was quite lively, and anxious to start.  
  
"I have a plan," Hyzenthlay announced rather smugly. "I was up nearly the whole night putting it together."  
  
"And you're this awake? Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious! Now listen up, or I'll leave you behind when I escape. What we have to do is create a diversion, something to either draw some patrollers away from their posts or to at least get them to let their guard down. I'm thinking maybe we can start a huge brawl, or start a cave-in somewhere in the warren."  
  
"I like the brawl idea," replied Nethilta, eyes bright at the mention of a fight. "I can easily start one between officers, what with all the tension in the air these days."  
  
"Okay, then hears what we do next."  
  
Nethilta popped her head out of a tunnel hole. Peering out cautiously, she saw two high ranked officers bickering near the hole. She could tell they were completely absorbed in their argument.  
  
"Perfect," she said under her breath. And with that Nethilta jabbed a claw fiercely at the larger rabbit, and just as quickly disappeared down the tunnel, and it appeared as if she had never been there at all.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for!?" exclaimed officer Miccala angrily.  
  
"Do what? I didn't do anything, you blind old bat!" replied the second officer, Gissa, indignantly.  
  
"Yes, you did! You jabbed me in the foot! And I'm NOT a blind old bat! Take that!"  
  
"Why I oughta!!!"  
  
By then a large group of rabbits, including officers, had gathered around the two tussling officers, taking sides, cheering and joining in.  
  
A rabbit burst into Woundwort's burrow, quickly coming to a halt a few feet short of his general.  
  
"What is it?!" the general demanded, bewildered by this unexpected call.  
  
"A fight has broken out between the officers, sir!"  
  
"So? Get one of the others to break it up!" ordered Woundwort impatiently.  
  
The messenger shifted uncomfortably in the presence of General Woundwort. "I would, sir, but all the officers, except for those on patrol, are involved. Even ordinary mark rabbits are taking sides!"  
  
"Who sent you, then?"  
  
"Officer Avens of the right haunch mark. He said the fight is too big for just him to break up."  
  
General Woundwort let out an irritated growl. "Fine. Where is the fight?"  
  
The messenger answered timidly. "Outside the left haunch mark's burrow, near the western entrance."  
  
Call five of the guards off patrol to break up the fight. Tell officer Avens that I will be there shortly."  
  
The rabbit snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Hyzenthlay, Nethilta, Thethuthinnang and Blackavar, crawling in the long grass as not to be seen, headed towards the guards. A doe in Hyzenthlay's group had reported that half the guards had been called off their posts. She was, of course, correct. Now they had to pick off the remaining guards one by one.  
  
"I'll take out that one," stated Hyzenthlay, motioning to the far right. "You three get the others. Don't kill unless you must, and for Frith's sake, be absolutely silent!" Hyzenthlay added urgently.  
  
Once the others had crept off to their target, Hyzenthlay headed towards hers. Stealthily, she positioned herself behind the patroller. Suddenly, the doe lashed out, unleashing a flurry of kicks, aimed with precision. He keeled over, alive, but most definitely unconscious.  
  
"Did someone take out the last guard?" Hyzenthlay questioned when the group met back at the starting place.  
  
Blackavar nodded. "I was closest."  
  
"Okay. Now Nethilta, I told the does to wait in my burrow for you. Go get them, but make sure to enter and leave by the way of the eastern hole. The diversion is by the western so be careful."  
  
Nethilta left immediately and returned a few minutes later with the large group of nervous, but determined does.  
  
"Attention everyone! We don't have much time. I'll make this as short as possible. The guards have been taken care of. Now is the hard part. We must get away and stay hidden from General Woundwort and his officers!"  
  
"Umm. Hyzenthlay you'll have to figure that out later! Some officers are headed this way!" Hyzenthlay looked back, bewildered. "Run!" She issued the order upon seeing more than five officers approaching quickly.  
  
The group of does, and Blackavar, bounded across the field, Hyzenthlay taking up the rear. They were headed towards the iron road. When they were close to reaching it, the does slowed hesitantly.  
  
"Cross it!" Hyzenthlay barked, irritated at the doe's timidness. At Hyzenthlay's order, and the tone of her voice, the does gathered their courage and sprinted across the iron road. Hyzenthlay followed suit. The officers had already turned back to report to the general.  
  
"Hyzenthlay!" She turned towards the cry. "Hyzenthlay, help! My paw is caught!" Thethuthinnang was struggling to free her hind foot from between two wooden boards in the middle of the iron road.  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil! Well, I guess its not THAT evil, compared to what I've seen, but hey. Don't forget to review, if you're an author then you know that warm and fuzzy feeling you get when you receive a nice review! And flames are welcome too, at least they tell me someone read it. Deleting flames and laughing like a maniac is always fun too! REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. What are you doing here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Watership Down!!!!!!!  
  
Hyzenthlay ran onto the road. If Thethuthinnang didn't move, she'd be crushed by the hrududu! Hyzenthlay gnawed at the wood imprisoning her friend's foot, splinters causing blood to spot her nose. The hrududu was dangerously close! She then yanked on Thethuthinnang's foot and it was released.  
  
They cleared the road moments before the hrududu roared past. Terrified by the loud noise they bolted over the hill, soon reuniting with the group.  
  
Hyzenthlay told what happened to the rest, and the does giddy from their newfound freedom, rejoiced at their friends safety, calling Hyzenthlay "Hyzenthlay-rah".  
  
"We're not out of it yet, remember," Hyzenthlay spoke abruptly. The does froze. "The officers are only gone until General Woundwort gives them permission to venture farther then the iron road. And there will be more dangers ahead of us, to be sure. We must find a place to hide, far, far away, a sanctuary where they will never find us."  
  
They continued until they were too tired to take another step, and rested in a small valley. It was there that they met Hazel-rah and the Watership Down rescue team.  
  
"Hazel-rah!"  
  
Hazel's head shot up from the long grass. "What is it, Bigwig?"  
  
"I think we should start now. The others are getting too comfortable. When it comes time to leave, they'll want to stay longer."  
  
Hazel looked around at his comrades, many whom were lazily tumbling in the field, occasionally nibbling at the soft, green grass, or dozing in the luxury of the warm sunshine.  
  
"Quite right you are Bigwig! Rouse the others while I go find Fiver, will you?"  
  
He hopped down the hillside and peered around in search of Fiver. He found him a little ways away, staring distantly at the horizon.  
  
"Fiver is everything alright? You haven't had another one of your dreams, have you?"  
  
Fiver shook his head. "But I have a feeling that someone is near. A courageous young doe, accompanied by a large group of does, but it's a hazy."  
  
Hazel looked a Fiver strangely. "I'll keep an eye out," he promised his younger brother. "But right now we must continue our trek."  
  
Fiver nodded silently, following Hazel obediently up the slope to join the others.  
  
They had been traveling for about an hour when Hazel's keen ears picked up a far off sound. It was the sound of rabbits, coming this way quickly.  
  
"Bigwig!" He called loudly. His friend appeared by his side immediately. "I hear rabbits. A bunch of small does, I think." Bigwig perked his ears and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"I'll go ahead and see," said Hazel. "You stay here with the rest."  
  
Hazel bound ahead, limping slightly, before Bigwig could protest. He reached the top of a hill and looked over the side. A small group of does and a single buck were at the bottom, unaware of the rabbit above them.  
  
Hazel remained where he was until the strangers noticed him. When they did, they backed away fearfully, terror shining in their eyes. Hyzenthlay paused. Were these the rabbits from Holly's warren? What were they doing here?!  
  
Hazel saw their fear and assumed that these rabbits were not enemies. Perhaps they were the does from Efrafa, the ones that Holly had told him about. What were they doing here?!  
  
"I won't hurt you," He stated gently. They didn't reply. "I'm from a warren a fair distance away."  
  
The does relaxed slightly. The largest and strongest doe emerged from the cluster. 'The leader,' Hazel thought. 'I would have guessed the buck.'  
  
"My name is Hyzenthlay. I'm in charge here. You said you were from another warren, a ways away? Tell me, would you happen to be from the Watership Down warren?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Hazel, and I'm the leader of Watership Down. Holly told us all about you."  
  
Hyzenthlay's face lit, her eyes bright with anticipation. "Is he here?"  
  
"No, he stayed behind. I've come with some others though, to help you escape from Efrafa."  
  
Hyzenthlay gave a dry laugh. "Too late, I'm afraid. We rose from our depression to devise a plan, which was executed today. Might we travel with you to your warren? We need to get away from Efrafa before they come after us!"  
  
"Of course!" Hazel motioned behind him. The rest of my group is back there. Follow me."  
  
Bigwig was greatly surprised at their good fortune. They had gotten the does without ever having to set foot in Efrafa!  
  
The now larger group backtracked towards Watership Down, glancing over their shoulders every few minutes, keeping watch for any patrols.  
  
When they stopped for silflay, Hazel set Speedwell and Dandelion on guard duty.  
  
"What do you think, Fiver?" asked Hazel, not having to explain.  
  
Fiver replied after a moments thought. "They're fine. Very loyal to Hyzenthlay, and they are brimming with courage. It's the shadow that follows them that troubles me."  
  
"Hazel nodded. "I know. I've put some thought into it. We cannot just abandon them. Our warren needs them to survive, and I won't let them be taken back to the horror that Holly described Efrafa as."  
  
"I know, Hazel. I'm sure everything will work out."  
  
As Hazel opened his mouth to voice his surprise at Fiver's positive attitude, Speedwell flew down the slope from his post and started to chatter anxiously.  
  
"Rabbits! Rabbits headed this way! We suspect they're from Efrafa!"  
  
A/N: Do I smell bloodshed? Maybe!! But I'm not telling!! If you're too lazy to press the button to go to the next chapter, that's your problem! ^_~ Don't you just LOVE missing school? I have the flu, so I've been home since Monday. Yesterday my class went curling, and I had to miss it!! Its not that fun though, so no biggie. Enough of my problems!! You know the drill. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
P.S. For those of you who forget, 'hrududu' is the lapine (rabbit) word for 'machine'. In this case it's a train. And 'rah' I think means something like god, and when they say it on the end of a name, it means they have a lot of respect for them. Just to clear things up!!!! Bye!!!! 


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Watership Down. I do, however, own a really soft and fuzzy pair of slippers shaped like rabbits!! Rabbits beware!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Hazel took this all in with alarm. He had thought that Efrafa would take a little time to form a plan, a strategy at least. Obviously, this General Woundwort wasn't one for waiting.  
  
Hazel called for Bigwig, who suggested an ambush. "I say we get Blackberry and Speedwell to hurry the does to Watership Down, with Blackavar, Hawk-bit and Pipkin. The rest stay and fight."  
  
"I can fight as well as any full sized buck!" Hyzenthlay exclaimed determinedly, eyes shining at the thought of revenge.  
  
"She can, you know. I will stay too," Blackavar added. "I must prove myself to you, and settle a score with them." He waggled the remains of his ears.  
  
Hazel and Bigwig sized them up. Hyzenthlay was definitely built for battle, and was the size of a large buck. And Blackavar had made a point, and he looked like a strong fighter full of rage towards Efrafa.  
  
"Fine. We'll use the element of surprise to our advantage. We can hide in those bushes to the left."  
  
Once the does had been led safely away, after a briefing from Hyzenthlay, the others crept into the assigned bushes.  
  
Eventually a patrol of at least ten semi-alert bucks pass by.  
  
"1." Hazel got into position. "2." He tensed. "3!" They bolted out, attacking the patrol from behind. The Watership Down rabbits were set to kill, they couldn't have them reporting back to the general the whereabouts of the does and their escorts.  
  
Hind legs shot every which way, landing blows. Flesh was torn, ears ripped, bones broken. Blood spurted from the variety of wounds and soaked everything, staining the earth red. Rain would wash it out eventually.  
  
Bigwig was battling fiercely. He threw his weight against a rabbit, and it fell to the ground, stunned. He finished him off, and looked over to Hazel, who was doing just as well. That is, until a rabbit, Campion, judging by Blackavar's description, pounced on him from behind. "Hazel!"  
  
Hazel turned around, but was too late. Campion had leaped on him, clawing, biting and kicking for all he was worth. Hyzenthlay, who was much closer to the pair then Bigwig, ran over to the rabbits and hurled herself against the offender. Campion fell to the ground with a sickening thud, where an enraged Bigwig met him.  
  
When the last rabbit had been taken care of, Bigwig and the others gathered around where Hyzenthlay was kneeling beside Hazel. He was badly wounded, and was drenched in sticky blood. He was panting heavily, unable to catch his breath. Hyzenthlay was in good shape, except for the three scratch marks marring her back.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Bigwig, afraid for his friend and leader.  
  
Hyzenthlay shrugged. "I can't tell for sure. The wounds aren't very deep, but they're numerous."  
  
"Hazel, can you speak?"  
  
Hazel raised his head painfully at the sound of his name. "Bigwig?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Hazel sighed. "Good." He looked around, searching the crowd. He started to panic, and wheeze. "Wh-Where's Fiver?" Fiver!"  
  
Fiver's small body broke through the crowd, coming to a stop in front of his older brother. "I'm right here, Hazel. I've brought you something." He was carrying some plants and leaves in his mouth. "You must eat this one," he dropped a flowering plant near Hazel, and these ones go on your wounds. Go on, it'll make you better. I saw it in a dream."  
  
Hazel looked a Fiver with all the trust and faith in the world. He slowly opened his mouth and munched on the flower, ignoring the fiery pain that engulfed his side, while his friends bound the leaves to his wounds and waited.  
  
Hazel had slipped into a deep sleep, completely devoid of any dreams.  
  
"We'll have to carry him," Hyzenthlay said, voicing what was on everyone's minds. "Once the general realizes that Campion's patrol isn't returning, he may send another, and come himself."  
  
"I'm the biggest. I'll carry him," Bigwig volunteered. He hoisted the smaller rabbit on his back and started on his way, the others following.  
  
They met up with the does and the other bucks shortly.  
  
"What happened to Hazel?" his worried friends asked.  
  
"He was hurt in the fight. Fiver had this idea with plants, and it seems to be working."  
  
The does, however, were overjoyed to have their leader, Hyzenthlay, back safe and sound. They had been uncomfortable and nervous about leaving her. She spoke to them, then went over to Bigwig.  
  
"The does want to know if we are near to your warren."  
  
Bigwig nodded in confirmation. "We should get there before sundown."  
  
They quickened their pace and reached Watership Down early. All the rabbits that had stayed behind ran to greet their friends, and the newcomers.  
  
"Hyzenthlay!"  
  
Hyzenthlay turned to see who addressed her. It was Holly, running towards her.  
  
"Did our rescue team help you escape?"  
  
Hyzenthlay laughed. "Actually, we escaped on our own. WE met Hazel and the others outside of Efrafa."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Hazel?"  
  
Hyzenthlay nodded over towards the group clustered around a sleepy Hazel. "Over there."  
  
Holly frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"We got into a scuffle with a patrol. Hazel was badly hurt."  
  
Holly went over to his friend. Hyzenthlay followed him, her heart filled with sorrow. Would he make it? What would happen if he didn't? He seemed to be the only thing holding Watership Down together. All these thoughts and questions were running through her head.  
  
The next week was critical for Hazel. Everyone took turns visiting Hazel, bringing him food and keeping him company. He hadn't lost his role of leader, not even temporarily, for they continued to report to him. After that first week, things looked up for Hazel. His wounds were healing nicely, but a particularly large gash on his side would leave a lifetime scar.  
  
As soon as Hazel was 99% recovered, they celebrated the fact that the Black Rabbit had spared their chief. That Hazel hadn't slipped away from life, that he hadn't been destined to spend forever in the Black Rabbit's domain of darkness.  
  
A/N: THE END! So, what did you think? Was it any good? I broke down my original story into chapters, and posted it all at once, so I'm sorry I can't give credit to those who review. But I'll say thanks in advance, since I know my friends will review, even if no one else does! THANKYOU!!!! 


End file.
